


Avengers vs Justice League I: Rifts

by Jb_writer



Category: Aquaman (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Justice League (2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Curry (DCU), BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Stephen Strange, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Clark Kent, Steve Rogers Feels, Super hero love, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jb_writer/pseuds/Jb_writer
Summary: Tony Stark awakens after his snap alive but in a strange new world. He runs into an old friend he thought the Avenger's had lost battling Thanos. Together they try to unravel the mystery of their survival, while trying to find a way back home. Unknowingly Tony has brought more problems to this new world, now allying with the Justice League to finish the fight once and for all.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Dust

Notes: Post Avengers Endgame, Post Justice League. Mature for violence, sexual content, and stuff down the line.

We are the champions… my friends.

Tony remembered listening to the band Queen quite a lot in his high school days. Usually while joyriding in top shelf sports cars, blasting it for all to hear with the top dropped of course. This particular song brought back memories of those careless bachelor days for sure. Dating every hot chick in New York City… being the smartest and richest dude around at all times. Being a winner and champion at life was just so natural for him.

There goes Tony with that supermodel cheerleader. There goes Tony with that sweet ferrari. There goes Tony with awards, scholarships, and fame galore...

He was a winner… always a winner. And staring at Thanos' face as he was about to spoil that bastard's pompous ego-maniacal existence… so worth it. Karma is a bitch. Scoreboard says once again… Tony wins.

Snap.

No… the Avengers won.

We'll keep on fighting till the end...

The song had a different meaning for him though in his older wiser days. As a leader of the Avengers. As a husband. As a father. The rock tune was playing strong in his head as he did it for Pepper, Morgan, Peter, his friends… and Earth.

Just like Black Sabbath was playing in his head when he told the world who he thought he was ten years ago.

Another one bites the dust…

Dust. Tony felt it all drain from him as he watched Thanos' army fade into nothing but dust, the glow from the gems in the Infinity Gauntlet blinding him soon after. Tony didn't feel a thing now besides the initial jolt that felt like his brain exploded when he snapped. The regret of sacrifice was coming quickly though. From feeling like an all powerful god… now he couldn't even stand.

He barely remembered lying down, broken against a scorched tree trunk, not being able to speak or even think clearly… seeing Peter… seeing Pepper… thinking of Morgan... He wanted to tell them he loved them all… but couldn't. It was so cold… but so warm… knowing all of his Avenger allies...no friends… were there with him until the end and they were victorious.

Even with Cap he'd come to peace with their constant bickering. Leaders with strong personalities should be that way… he was just glad Steve would be there to lead them all on.

Tony's life flashed all before him before a light eclipsed his entire being. He saw his precious Morgan all grown up next… beautiful just like her mother… a snappy wit just like her father. Dressed like an angel while living the life she deserved.. For god's sake… she actually got to grow up. This was so damn worth it. All of the pain was worth it...

1 out of 14,000,605 Strange told him.

Fuck those odds...

Ten years ago Tony was stuck in a cave, ashamed of the man he was and it was this moment. Now lying here close to death… finally he was the man he was supposed to be.

Iron Man… was done.

The Avengers had won.

Tony Stark has left the building.

Darkness…

Darkness and death… were strangely peaceful.

"... Hehe… you look strange…"

Morgan?

**Peace never lasts unless it turns into absolutely nothing…**

The darkness and serenity ended with a distorted haunting voice pulsing into Tony's consciousness, thrusting him back into… existence? The voice was faint but it kind of sounded like his dad… or like Obadiah Stane? …. No... it kind of sounded like Fury?

No… it sounded like… Thanos...

Something was off here... How was he even thinking?

A shocked Tony Stark shot up in a big glorious exhale, almost like he hadn't taken a breath in God knows how long. The air was so cold and biting it was stinging his lungs. He had to squint hard a few times as having clear vision felt alien. Two curious green eyes of a girl in her adolescence now in his view. It was about four feet of curios spunk right up in his face.

Morgan used to look at him like this when he'd mess with his holograms or gizmos in his personal tech den. The sad realization that this wasn't Morgan was the only thing he could think about next.

"Why are you sleeping outside in the cold mister?" The young girl asked so curiously.

I've had a long ass couple of years… he wanted to say.

I like to live dangerously… he also wanted to say.

"Ugh…"

All that effort in thought and a grunt. That's all Tony could do. It was a strange feeling not being able to reply with the usual witty quip.

Truth be told he couldn't muster up a basic sentence let alone a vintage Tony Stark comeback at the moment. He could only stare back at the child dumbly, coming to grips with the fact that being dead kind of felt like being alive. The fact he could even grumble was a victory though. Yes, he was sort of speaking… Yes, he was seeing. Yes, he was breathing.

He was alive. Definitely alive.

Hah hah hah hah… Stayin' alive… stayin' alive…

Definitely not a Queen song but it was a good one too.

"... I'm alive." He finally muttered words.

"I think so… you look like you're alive mister." The girl giggled at his cluelessness. "You feel dead?"

Feel... dead?

"That sounds kinda emo… do… kids still use that term or does that just make me sound old?" Tony finally served up a zinger, catching his breath, wiggling his numb fingers… feeling the pulse of life come back into him slowly.

"Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern now.

"Y-yeah… just had a big epic fight… lots of pain… a snap that killed a bunch of bad guys… you know… the usual." Tony was finally feeling a bit more like himself now, holding his throbbing head as the memories whirled, the world spinning just a little less with every passing second.

"A fight with bad guys? T-that's not good… We have the Batman to protect us here. Are you.. The Batman?"

"T-the bat what?" Tony couldn't hear that clearly yet, assuming it was just another hero she mentioned that he forgot the name of. Maybe another one of T'challa's friends. A Catman would know a Batman right?

"Uh are you from Jump City or something? ... He is the one who protects us here in Gotham City!"

Tony thought he heard something different… finishing the sentence for her. New York City she said. The Avengers' compound… Banner snapping everyone back… Thanos' army bombarding everything in sight… the most epic battle ever… it happened in...

"New York… that's it… I'm in New York City… great… still home..." Tony glanced around wearily, seeing a few skyscrapers nodding, confirming his ruse. A calm breath finally came.

The young lady in front of him was silent but spoke loudly with that confused expression. The next realization felt a little egocentric. Shouldn't this girl know who Iron Man was? Tony had an ego about him sure… but really, didn't everyone know Iron Man at this point? She should have been jumping for joy. Or asking for a selfie at least.

Tony was always a hit with the kids… unlike Scott Lang.

"Emily! Get back here! I told you never to speak to strangers!"

Tony saw an angry woman approaching to his left so fast it reminded him of Wanda's deceased brother Quicksilver. It was safe assuming this was the child's mother or at least some sort of guardian. She grasped the child by her thin hand, pulling her away in a harsh tug like Tony was some sort of disease to be quarantined.

"Agh mom!" She whined, snapping her head defiantly back to Tony. "Bye mister! You shouldn't be sleeping outside in the cold at night! You'll get sick!"

"W-wait a second…"

"Mom, he doesn't even know he's in Gotham right now. He keeps talking about some strange city and fighting bad guys!"

"It doesn't matter! Do not speak to crazy strangers!"

Stranger? She didn't know the infamous Tony Stark either?

… Apparently they just forget you after you die...

Heroism withstanding.

"Hey! W-wait, this is New York City right?" Tony tried to stand only to falter, posting on a tree as he fought to at least a knee.

"For the final time, this is Gotham City!"

"Gotham… City?"

"He's a homeless druggie. He's so out of it he doesn't even know where he is! Did you see how he was dressed? You will not speak to strangers like that again! "

A homeless druggie? Tony looked at his worn wears, dirtied and clothed in what he would usually be dressed under his Iron Man suit. It was the thermal cloth that protected him from changes in temperature underneath his 85 revision of his armor.

Okay sure, it was not one of Tony's best dressed days, and even he would admit it. But him being some Iron Hobo? Come on!

Now… where the hell is Gotham City?

Tony finally got to a shaky stand, almost spinning 360 degrees as he noticed people around him giving him strange stares. The area of dark green fauna and trees was bustling, this being some sort of bizarro central park if Tony had to describe it. He looked past the crowds and trees,now staring at the towering skyscrapers that looked like they belonged to a twisted older gothic version of the New York he knew.

Yes the battle for the Infinity Stones had decimated the city he remembered. And sure… beating Thanos came with a ridiculous amount of collateral damage… but they surely didn't rebuild it like this did they? Renaming it too?

A sign that said Gotham City central park made him do a double take.

"Not New York City… shit..."

Tony confirmed this was definitely not home. Elements of technology were sprayed about the dark city, clashing with its classic gothic look. What was most noticeable next was an immense monorail system, curving and hugging throughout the twisted skyline of the city. It was a mashup of strange modern technology and a retro noir cityscape if Tony had to put it in any way. It was like the setting of his old favorite James Cagney flicks and Metropolis had a baby.

In fact everyone seemed to be dressed a bit like 50s gangsters or something.

Totally a dream he'd have.

Right. This is a dream… nothing but a dream.

"Alright… get a grip Stark." Tony mumbled, looking at his hands, trying to get indeed a grip. "Okay… battle of a lifetime with the Avengers… saved the day from Thanos… that snap must have sent you into a dream..."

Snap…

Did that snap do more than he thought?

Did those stones do something?

Can't a guy just die peacefully?

Tony tried to relax, and began to take a stroll. Maybe he would wake up… or drift off into the afterlife at some point. Every step was full of an eagerness that made his knees wobble. It didn't matter. He began to walk a bit quicker, eyes peeking around the frantic pace of the city, passing everyone that was still giving him the strangest of looks. It all felt so alien but this was one hell of a realistic dream. He could even smell the smog and gasoline scents in a big city like this.

Tony didn't belong here but was here.

Frantic. It was a big blur still as he sped up his pace even more, passing more beady eyed strangers, bumping into countless pedestrians, all noticeably in large trench coats and expensive looking furs. The dimly lit streets were so confusingly twisted. The bustling city around him of dark figured crowds and retro car traffic were blanketing him, choking the little life in him he had left.

Any sort of color or light at the moment felt so inviting... this damn place was just sapped of any sense of warmth or brightness. It felt almost monochrome, the bland color pallet of the city. The need for just a bit of light had him walking over a curb, staring at a couple big screen displays over a restaurant named Bamonte's, flashing neon.

**The text Gotham Evening News light up the LED display**

Vicki Vale: … Today there was a riot in downtown Gotham… a large group of armed and dangerous thugs dressed in clown masks causing civil unrest for hours. Many believe the Joker himself is behind the madness but there was no confirmation of his presence. Commissioner Gordon held a press conference today debriefing the city denying any sort of claim…

**Mics and flashes are pushed against an older gentleman in a hat, eyes serious behind his bifocals.**

Commissioner Gordon: There is no evidence that the Joker has any direct connection with the situation that happened today. We are assuming this is another copy cat incident. Gotham City PD has gotten the situation under control, and all armed suspects are in custody. We urge people around the area please do not leave your homes...

Vicki Vale: The Joker has been quiet for so long many wonder of his whereabouts. We will bring you more as information continues to trickle in...

Gotham City newspapers. Gotham City plastered on TVs.

Gotham...

"Something tells me I'm not going to wake up from this... dream." Tony held his chest now in a slight panic, trying to hold back a heart attack he felt. The anxiety was crushing. He just wanted to be home. To be at peace at least… Death… wasn't so bad. The darkness was better than this shit.

"Hey Ricky look at this freak dressed like he's going to do some ballet or somethin'."

Tony glanced down at the table of a restaurant he was hovered over, seeing an Italian family of twelve staring at him while breaking bread. A closer look and it was no normal family. It seemed like a mob. A dangerous and armed mob. Tommy guns and fedoras were kind of a good hint. Straight from Goodfellas.

"Hey you chooch what's with the gettup? You gonna answer or keep looking at us like you're a little dipshit?"

The Falcones were always the loudest mob around for sure.

Tony would normally mouth off, or suit up, a repulsor blast as a warning shot or something. Today though? He had nothing… he didn't even reply, just turning away and walking away like the insults just numbed him even more.

"Pussy!" The mobsters all laughed and bellowed, continuing their drinks and pizza pie party at his expense. Tony grimaced in a broken mess of thoughts. He was supposed to be dead. This all felt so real… this had to be a nightmare of epic proportions… what was happening? Where the fuck was he?

Pepper… Morgan… Home… I… I need… home...

He was thinking of his Lake Cabin where he started his family finally... he was thinking of hugging his wife. Playing with his kid...

"Tony…"

Life has a bit of humor and apparently a lot of mercy. A gift… no a voice whispered to him from afar but it felt so close. Soft but… strong. Calm but… authoritative. A soft feminine voice that he freaking recognized… Anything familiar was good. Anything he could hold onto in this confusion cyclone.

And with that sultry look he was about to lose it. It couldn't be… it wasn't her...

"R-r...omanoff?" Tony could only gasp at a sight that made him almost break down completely, staring a hole right into those deep blue eyes he knew from another lifetime it felt.

She was supposed to be MIA ever since Clint brought back the soul stone. Now she was here.

She was only a few meters away, looking at him as still as a statue like she actually knew him. Black Widow was dressed like she belonged here though… in a black winter coat made in the fifties, red hair pulled back neatly in a bow, partially covered by a just as black fedora. She kind of had that Casablanca vibe going. Beautifully cold… but that cold stare was like some nostalgia Tony didn't want to end.

**I want one of these…**

Looking past the clothes? She looked almost like when they first met under her guise as his assistant. He could almost see Happy getting triangle choked in the middle of the boxing ring. Tony didn't even want to say anything… breaking this moment… but he had to. She had to be real. Confirmation was needed!

"H-hey… h-how do I know this isn't some crazy dream and you're just some figment of my imagination that's gonna poof and go away when I go in for a hug?"

"It's me Tony…" Nat opened her arms for him to come, an invitation that was so enticing. Tony was still just the constant scientist. The skeptic.

"I dunno… I've been screwed plenty of times. And this is one of those-"

SLAP!

Pain. Reality.

Natasha had one mean face strike.

Tony grimaced as that firm smack across his cheek confirmed it all for him… this was really freaking… Nat. Nat… was alive… and here.

Wherever… here was.

"It's… good to see you too Tony." Natasha pushed into him suddenly, embracing him so tight Tony had to breathe a bit heavier just to keep his senses with him. This felt so good. The warmth of a friend… her cheek next to his shoulder. He could only reply with his own shaky embrace.

Tony felt it in the hug… She was feeling the same things he was. She was so glad she saw someone she knew… someone she remembered. For an instant the questioning stopped… for this second he just held her back… no more thinking for a bit...

An Avenger…

A friend…

She was real.

"… Y-you're supposed to be dead… right?" Tony just couldn't help it, he had to try and get a firm grip on his surroundings. It was just the Iron Man thing to do.

"You're supposed to be dead too… guess we kinda suck at that." Nat sighed kind of happily, Tony feeling a tear come down her cheek now.

Time froze for a bit, as Tony stared off into space.

Thank God someone else was here.

"You did it Tony… you made all our sacrifices worth it… I am so proud of you… and all of the Avengers..."

Tony's primal brain only felt like holding back tears to be the strong one. But his logical brain could only blink a few times as she said it. How did she know he 'died'? That he 'snapped' his way to victory? How did she find him… here?

What kind of movie was this? More Back to the Future craziness? Terminator warp jumping bullshit?

"Please don't tell me you're gonna say come with me if you want to live." Tony had to quote a movie to break this cluelessness that was beating him down like a game of whack-a-mole since he had awoken. Peter Parker would've been proud.

"You're confused I get it… just keep cool okay?" Nat pulled away now reluctantly, composing herself back to the usual cool agent she was. She had to go back to being the Natasha Romanoff that the Avengers knew of course.

"Dude… I'm about as uncool as can be right now." Tony said it as best as he could. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?"

"There's a lot to talk about… I know." Natasha wiped her eyes to get composed, now looking at him a bit more serious. "But we don't need to create any more of a scene here now…"

The two Avengers saw a little crowd amassing, staring at both of them like they were indeed a freak show.

"Look y-you feel so real… but can you at least tell me I am not dreaming? I need to hear it." Tony had to keep pressing.

"You're not dreaming. Sadly… far from it." She confirmed blankly.

"Ms. Romanoff… sorry to interrupt your reunion with Mr. Stark. But shall we return to the manor before the weather gets worse?"

Tony could only freeze as someone else called him by his name. Someone else actually recognized him. He glanced over their shoulders, now seeing a large stretch limo and its driver, an older man dressed as a proper servant would be parked at the curb. A black butler suit, white gloves… Tony made a note to call him Jeeves or Mr. Belvedere at some point as a nickname.

"Yes Alfred…" Natasha gave the old man a nod, turning back to Tony with a slight smile at his wide agape mouth.

"Wait, y-you… got a butler now?"

"Not mine… someone's letting me borrow him." Natasha motioned for Tony to get in the limo. "Like I said Tony… we have a lot to talk about… and some people are expecting you.."

"Yes, we shouldn't keep Mr. Wayne and his allies waiting too long…" Alfred opened the limo door with the grace of a professional, "Please watch your step… Mr. Stark."

Notes: Next chapter we see what's happening back in MCU land for a bit... and Natasha fills Tony in on what she knows as they drive towards Wayne Manor... where the League awaits.


	2. Men in Cans

\--  
“You experience things… then they’re over and you still can’t explain ‘em? Gods? Aliens? Other dimensions? … I’m just a man in a can...” Tony Stark to Pepper Pots, Iron Man III  
\--  
Chapter II: Men in Cans

~ In Another Dimension ~

[ Vienna | United Nations Summit 2023 ]

It had been a strange time back in Tony’s world post Thanos. The Avengers were actually enjoying a bit of quiet. Ever since they assembled in 2012 it had been an unrelenting grind. They just weren’t used to this. It had been a month since Tony snapped, righting all the wrongs that were done five years ago. Their private funeral at the lake was still a cathartic event for all of them. Memorials from all over the globe were still pouring in for Tony and Natasha till this day. Artists… singers… Instagram posts… YouTube videos showing the love for the two Avengers that wouldn’t be returning to normal life.

They say time heals all wounds. 

When a soulmate like Tony Stark just ups and leaves you? Pepper wondered if she was an exception. Just like Tony Stark… was an exception.

Tony Starks are one in a zillion.

One in a kabillion according to Morgan.

Constant memories of their relationship early on played on repeat throughout her days. Memories when she was just Tony’s assistant would flash in her mind everyday as she ran Stark Industries as its CEO now. The memories at the boss’ desk… at the meeting room… even at the janitor’s closet he pulled her into once that she’d never forget. Their ups and downs. Pepper knew in her heart… she wouldn’t have changed a thing.

Being at home was even worse. The beautiful lake cabin they dreamed of owning one day was now just a hurtful reminder. Every time she’d tuck Morgan to bed she’d be reminded that this was Tony’s ‘job’. Sitting at the lake, watching the sunset, drinking herbal tea used to be a Stark family routine. Now it was a painful ritual. Watching Morgan grow up without the father she loved… unbearable.

An emptiness in the soul. This won’t ever heal. She felt… a deadness. A numbness to everything.

Even now? When she was supposed to be paying attention at this summit with all UN nations to discuss the Sokovia Accords and the Avenger’s future in this world? All she could think about was her besty. Her love. Her bae.

Tony…

“Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff were damn heroes. And while we did butt heads at times? I respected the hell out of them.” Thaddeus Ross’ words were spoken powerfully but were met with only skepticism.

Big talk. No walk.

“... Could’ve fooled us.” Pepper heard Rhodey whisper from behind. The group of Avengers all rolled their eyes a bit in unison at Ross’ compliments to their fallen. They weren’t buying it. Nat and Tony wouldn't have either.

“I wish things could have been different towards the end… I truly did.” Ross continued his rant while the Avengers stood their taking the verbal mush of ass kissing and apologies.

In the group of Avengers, Pepper was barely there. Doing what she had been doing for the month. Thinking of Tony. Thinking about how Happy was doing with Morgan outside the conference room. She was anywhere else but here.

“You alright?” 

It was an easy tell. Pepper’s eyes were a bit wet and red, glancing down to the older gentlemen next to her in a wheelchair. Steve Rogers may have been older now but his own bright blue eyes still gave the utmost calm. He couldn’t fight anymore but he was damn sure going to be the Avenger’s moral support. Especially knowing Tony and Natasha were gone… Steve was going to make sure his transition away from the Avengers was smooth. 

Sure, he was no longer Captain America but he still was the ultimate team player. And with a gentle grasp of Pepper’s hand was a message. A message Pepper couldn’t explain to him what it meant to her. Cap and Iron Man, no matter how much they fought were brothers till the end. Pepper knew this even at their worst points of friction.

“I am fine Steve. Thank you.” She finally managed to whisper, wiping her eyes to reassure him.

“If you need anything Mrs. Stark… Water? Snacks? I’m here..” A boy in red and blue chimed in just as quietly and just as concerned.

From the other side of her was of course Peter Parker, Tony’s adopted son. Decked in his Spider-man suit to be the only Avenger still disguising himself, he too was struggling. Pepper and his relationship had grown tighter since Tony’s death. Before? She thought it was just strange and ludicrous how Tony could grab a young high school kid and take him under Iron Man’s wing like a protege. Knowing Peter so well now… it was pretty clear.

Tony saw himself in this kid. 

He was just as strong. Just as much potential.

“You worry about yourself Pete.” Pepper reassured him as well. “I’m fine.” 

“I’m hanging on a thread like you Mrs. Stark… we’re in this together.”

Smiles. Pepper knew besides her and Morgan? Peter was taking Tony’s death the hardest. Even then he was being strong for the team and for the Stark family. Balancing school, being Spider-Man and visiting Pepper and Morgan as much as he could… trying his best to fill the giant void that Tony left behind.

Between the Avengers? All hearts and hugs.

Back in meeting land? This Ross speech was getting on some of the Avenger’s nerves. 

“This is shit.” Clint Barton mumbled, staring a hole through Ross’ forehead (Dreaming of an arrow going through it). “This douchebag is trying to make us forget that crap he pulled from years ago with a few sorries?”

“... A true change of heart is quite unlikely either way.” Wanda in her red jacket shared his sentiments beside him. She clearly had a bone to pick with Ross still too. For Vision’s sake.

“... Hey Cap, we’ve been listening to Ross babble for awhile now.” Scott Lang suddenly whispered over to the Avenger’s frontline. “You think you can do this all day?”

The Avenger’s began to hold in laughs, trying not to make fools of themselves in front of the United Nations, let alone the entire world watching around the globe. This was a serious time. 

“Nope…sadly can’t say it this time.” Steve only shook his head with a big smirk while hiding his face. Even he knew he’d rather be duking it out with Hulk than listen to this drivel. Even at age 124.

Pepper giggled a bit as well, patting Steve on his shoulder… the once great Captain America grasping her hand back in support.

If there was any silver lining to this whole thing, it was that the Avengers had never felt so close before. This was Tony, Natasha and Vision’s gift to them in sacrifice… to let them all realize how important it was to have one another and to support each other from here on out no matter what. 

Their life expectancy doing this kind of work was shorter than anyone could ever imagine.

“We all owe these Avengers our lives.” Thaddeus’ Ross voice thundered throughout the giant conference space PA, applause beginning to rumble the conference area. “And I guess that’s what brings me here today to present to you heroes a plan of action for the Avenger’s future as Earth’s number one task force…”

Ross on one end. The Avengers on the other. This time? The Avengers were together, standing tall. This wasn’t years ago when they were bickering over the Sokovia accords. T’challa was in front with Okoye and Shuri at his side. Next to him was Sam Wilson and Bucky. Steve, Rhodey, Peter and Pepper were also upfront… Pepper replacing Tony as part of representing the Avengers in times like this. Scott Lang and Hope… Wanda and Clint… they were all here.

The only ones missing were Thor, who went on a personal journey with the Guardians. Carol, who had to police an entire chunk of the galaxy with no help… and of course Bruce… who had been struggling recovering from the damage the snap had done to his mind and body… and of course losing Natasha. He wasn’t ready for prime time. 

As usual he was having… Hulk issues.

Around the team was indeed the most epic roundtable ever broadcasted worldwide. Reps of all nations in the U.N. scattered throughout the circle, the Avengers dead center… today being presented with the proposal for the future of global safety.

“Today the United Nations have agreed to completely and officially abolish the Sokovia Accords.” Ross said the magic words finally and elation came fast.

Rumors were confirmed as the Avengers began to chatter amongst themselves. Even though it was never official, after Thanos’ snap the accords themselves seemed to be abolished at that point though there was never an official word. It took till now… in public… that the Avengers and all enhanced beings were free… the Avengers that sided with Steve were officially no longer technically ‘fugitives’.

This was a huge victory for them and enhanced beings everywhere.

“About damn time.” Clint pumped his fist and Wanda embraced, the Avengers quite content with that bit of news being official.

“You all deserve this and let’s face it.” Ross sighed. “The Accords were a reaction to something extraordinary. It was a plan that while in logic makes some sense was too difficult to enforce. Telling you Avengers what to do and to do?” he huffed. “It was like throwing a Great White Shark in a kiddie pool… it just didn’t work.”

No shit. Rhodey wanted to say out loud, regretting the day he signed those papers.

“I’m glad that the nations have come to this decision secretary.” Sam Wilson approved, now taking his stand as the new leader of the Avengers as Steve wished. “We need to be able to do our job and that’s to protect and keep peace in this world at a moment's notice.”

“We learned the hard way and agree Mr. Wilson. And this is a learning process for all of us involved.” Ross began to pace a bit more. “But…”

But? The Avenger’s felt like all of their eyes rolled, Pepper peeking around to confirm. There’s always a damn but when dealing with politics. Always a damn but when dealing with Thunderbolt Ross himself.

The room darkened a bit, Pepper and the entire congregation noticing a large azure holographic screen lowering from above the conference room.

“Ever since the second blip where half of the world’s population returned thanks to you Avengers? Things are changing rapidly. More and more enhanced beings are showing up everyday. Some may even call them mutants...” Ross slowly looked at each Avenger in the eye. “That is why I am introducing the world to this next man. A man who has a plan for us all to coexist….”

Next man? 

The Avengers stared attentively as the projection screen showed images of vast mountains, housing what seemed to be a fortress with a castle on the top. The words Latveria were spelled out in large font beneath the images.

“Latveria is a hidden nation that has protected itself from the outside for thousands of years… hidden from view inside one of the largest mountain ranges in Mid-eastern Europe.” Ross stepped over towards T'Challa. “Geographics aside? Not much different from the circumstances of Wakanda your majesty.”

The Black Panther himself looked over to Okoye and Shuri, wondering what Ross had up his sleeve this time. Another hidden country? Hidden people? Just like Wakanda?

Pepper did the same to Steve who suddenly was now completely zoned into this conversation. Something… was going down. Something huge.

“To the world, I present to you a new visionary… The King of Latveria, Dr. Victor Von Doom.”

Doom…

The doors opened with a bang and a man in a dark black suit, a hazel green tie, and a whole lot of swag waltzed in the room. He looked like a young man… probably in his mid thirties. His long dark hair perfectly kept and quaffed. Every feature looked to be well thought out and clean. This man knew how to present himself… he looked important.

Pepper couldn’t tell why but he just had this it about him. The Avengers all felt it. His walk, his presence really reminded them of someone they once knew but without the fun bravado. The enigma named Doom walked to the Avengers without hesitation or pause.

No intimidation. The Avengers could have been a kindergarten class for him, it felt.

“Thank you Mr. Secretary. Thank you United Nations… thank you… Avengers. ” Doom bowed his head, eyeing all of them casually. “Tell me… who here has children?”

When talking politics for about an hour this was strange. The Avengers all looked at one another, surprised that was the first question that was asked. 

“C’mon don’t be shy. The Avengers aren’t a shy bunch…” Doom egged them on. “Please, I know there are some proud parents standing right here in front of us.”

They all slowly began to comply. Scott Lang raising his hand. Clint next… and Pepper of course raising hers.

“Beautiful Mr. Lang… Mr. Barton. And of course Mrs. Stark herself.” Doom smiled. “We all know Morgan Stark will be following in her father’s footsteps soon… probably just as gifted in the mind am I right?”

Pepper could only take the compliment at face value. “Of course...”

Doom suddenly pressed a button on a remote in his hand, an image of a young woman on screen in the hospital, holding a beautiful baby girl appearing on the hologram above. “This is my own daughter Sophie. She is technically five years old... and there is my beautiful late wife… Valeria.. This was their last photo together… the day of her birth..” 

Late wife? Last day together? Pepper’s heart dropped, just like everyone else did at the revelation. Looking at this woman Valeria looking so happy with her child reminded Pepper of when Tony and her shared holding a newborn Morgan...

“Latveria was always a place of peace for thousands of years. Our technology we felt was unmatched but we were always hesitant to reach out to the outside world because we were safe.” Doom’s attention was on the Avengers, ignoring all else in the room. “At a young age, my wife was diagnosed with a rare form of aggressive leukemia… her life expectancy was fifteen years old… she died thirty-two… prolonging her life with our technology and my constant research.”

Doom had the Avenger’s silenced, not even a pin needle drop could be heard now as a story of lost time with loved ones was something they could truly understand. This was a story that many people have heard since Thanos’ snap. Tragic stories.

“My lovely Valeria passed away almost five years ago. But before that, her treatment was bringing her back… she was filled with life… and we wanted to have a child when her disease felt like it was slowing. We achieved that dream. And our little girl was born in 2018…”

Oh no. 

“... Only to literally fade away in our hands as we held her… our new born… not even minutes old.”

The room was a bit speechless now, all a bit paler in their faces… balls in their throats.

“My Valeria who was making progress with her disease died I believe of a broken heart..” Doom spoke softer. “My daughter will not have her mother even for a day because of this senseless politics that handcuffed you Avengers to properly act the day the blip occurred… do you agree?”

Pacing across with authority, Doom was now in front of Pepper and Steve, gazing straight into their souls they felt. He wanted an answer from a certain someone apparently.

The former Captain America knew he had to say something, even though he wasn’t planning to speak today at all.

“It may have played a role. Yes.” Steve said it calmly, looking up at Doom from his wheelchair still with some sense of his own authority as well.

“Heh, you were always the straight shooter Mr. Rogers.” Doom nodded in admiration. “You’ll always be my Captain America.”

Falcon just stared intently, unsure if it was a slight at him or not.

“That day I lost my child and then soon my wife? I knew Latveria couldn’t just sit back. Even hidden, we were threatened by outside forces that we can barely even understand.” Doom pointed out to the sea of UN representatives now. “I’ve been going to each nation the last few years secretly. Making sure that Latveria does its part this time. To help the world. To help you, Avengers.”

“I’m truly sorry for your loss Mr. Doom.” T’challa finally spoke, breaking Wakanda’s silence. “I empathize with your story as it mirrors my experiences in Wakanda. But what exactly is your plan? And why the secrecy?”

“My fellow king. That’s why I’m here today per Secretary Ross’ request.” Doom answered with brevity, pressing his remote again, the display suddenly now showing an array of armored droids popping up one by one on the large screen. Soon the numbers were countless, they all stood dead still like sleeping gargoyles waiting for commands. They were made of dark rusted tarnished metal, blank slits for ‘eyes’… and even slits for ‘mouths’. 

They looked like Tony’s armors but there were a couple of big distinctions. Green cloth hoods and tunics… a darker more sinister look, and a much more ragged presentation. For Pepper, it looked like Tony’s Iron legion. If the devil himself would have modded them one could say.

The UN representatives began to chatter as the Avengers could only look at one another with concern.

“I introduce to you the Latveria SENTINEL project.” Doom’s eyes were filled with passion and accomplishment. “I was going to call it the Doom Project… but… well… that might scare children.”

The reps of the United Nations chrotled a bit but the facts soon came after. These droids were destructive machines that would be leased out to whatever Nation needed the support. Not only were they everybit as capable as Iron Man’s armors but they could also sense and find out who was enhanced or not. They could aid in any way the countries seemed fit. And they would evolve over time... 

Most importantly, they would be controlled by governments… not Latveria.. He was empowering the world that wasn’t enhanced. The world had taken a step forward. The UN, Looking at their ticket to finally equalize the playing field… to be involved in problems usually only the Avengers took care of. The Avengers just saw… a huge… huge… problem.

“Mrs. Stark, didn’t Tony say doing something like this was like his biggest mistake… ever?” Spider-Man’s white eyes thinned. Pepper could only nod at him in agreement, turning back her attention to Doom.

Tony always fought the balance of protecting Earth and his family with creating something so destructive itself becomes a threat. Sokovia was that example.

Doom may have taken the choice away anyway.

“Mrs. Stark you look concerned…” Doom prodded with a curious lean.

“.... Your majesty, you’re creating something similar to what my husband did that he truly regretted.” Pepper was trying to warn.

“Are you speaking of the AI that caused the mess in Sokovia?” Doom finished for Pepper.

“... Yes.”

Thinking about Tony’s mind set at the time after Loki’s attack on New York and its parallels to Doom’s armored weapons were clear as day. It was a time where he was desperate for just about any solution for the threat that was to come. Desperation breeds those extreme measures. Bruce and Tony regret even trying to create the shield around Earth...

It was clear that the world was beginning to make the same mistake.

“In truth, I idolize your husband Mrs. Stark.” Doom stepped over to her, literally being a foot away from her face. Their eyes were locked, the depth and abyss of those almost black eyes made Pepper a bit lost. He looked empathetic… but...

“Everything he has done since his youth taking over Stark Industries. Every failure and accomplishment. I look up to him and I’m saddened I will never get to meet the man I proudly say influenced me more than anyone.”

Pepper could only listen blankly. The words seem sincere… but...

“I always wanted to meet Tony Stark, but like my fear for Latveria? Keeping it hidden and away from the world? I was afraid to meet my hero.” he expressed his sadness with a pause. “... you know what they say… Never meet your heroes… for they may not be who you thought they were...”

The words seemed to push into the Avenger’s minds in a way that they couldn’t explain.

“My husband was everything people say and more.” Pepper replied with only the truth, defending that notion.

“Clearly, his sacrifice put an exclamation point on that.” Doom seemed to agree. “Believe me. I’m doing this out of only respect for your husband. Latveria will no longer hide. The Sentinel program is here to empower all nations! To help everyone! To ensure world peace and safety from whatever threatens us!”

“We’ve had nightmare scenarios with such defense protocols. Just look at Sokovia like you said.” Sam shook his head. “The Avengers cannot with good grace give their blessing on anything like this.”

“Pure assumptions.” Victor denied the pushback. “You haven’t seen what we at Latveria have built. This is more than just some defense A.I built on technology that wasn’t understood. This is a new way to protect the ones we love in all aspects of life. Health, security, food, shelter… it is the next level of human existence.”

“This sounds like a bad idea.” Steve Rodgers supported Sam as always. “The world isn’t ready for something like this your majesty.”

“And when will they be ready Mr. Rogers?” Doom shrugged. “Were we ready for guns? Ready for nuclear warheads? … Is it the Avengers’ job and right to deem weapons unfit or fit for every nation in the world and whether they are ready to use them?”

“Weapons like that are a separate issue. I was there with Tony when he tried to build these things.” Rhodey didn’t like the analogy. “Tony regretted-”

“Only because it didn’t work Mr. Rhodes…” Doom interrupted him. “Surely, I respect your opinion as Tony’s close confidant but this will work.”

Sam shook his head. “We’ve seen the horrors of when it doesn’t work. This.. this could be disastrous.”

“Disastrous? Imagine each of us watching you Avengers lay your life on the line for not only this world but the galaxy!” he pointed at the representatives. “Not one of us could do a thing to help you… and that is not acceptable.”

“We’re built for these situations.” T’challa gave his two cents now, almost feeling like he had his Panther mask on, he was so intense. “To have this responsibility.”

“That child over there in the red and blue pajamas.” Doom pointed at Peter. “He was built to stop the blip from occurring?”

Spidey scowled a bit offended. “H-hey… I’m more than pulling my weight.”

“You Avengers pulled off a miracle at the cost of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff.” Doom ignored the boy. “How many losses will it take until it’s too much weight to bear for all of you? How is this a long term plan?”

“That is our battle to figure out.” Clint suddenly said words now, his arms crossed. “We don’t need your pity or-”

“The whole human race deserves to defend what is theirs.” Doom shrugged off the marksman. “Please, I implore you Avengers. I invite the most scientifically able members to come to Latveria and see for yourself before judging. King T’challa… bring your Wakandan scientists even Shuri right there… Mr. Lang and Hope, your team is invited… and Mrs. Stark…”

He bowed to her almost now. “Bring the best Stark Enterprises has to offer. I would love nothing more than to get to know the woman who my idol chose to be his wife and let her see what is being built. I need your support to help the world. Please...”

Pepper just stared into those dark eyes, he seemed passionate. He seemed genuine. He seemed confident. “Your majesty... I… believe for the Avengers to even think of accepting-”

“I apologize, Mrs. Stark for the confusion. This isn’t an act of asking permission.” Doom clarified. “This is coming whether you all agree to it or not. Just like your freedoms are restored… so is every nation in the world. And the world says it wants to have some control over the fate of its security and wellbeing. I just want the Avengers to be a part of this initiative this time. We must work together… isn’t that what Tony would have wanted?”

Pepper was silenced at the question like all the Avenger’s did. That A.I. defense blanket around the world Tony wanted to build… if successful… would it have prevented Thanos from taking Tony, Natasha, and Vision from them?

Would Morgan still have her father?

What would Tony want? It was times like this where Tony’s and Natasha’s leadership presence would be so needed.

Tony, I just wish you were damn here...

\- M - DC - M -

[ Gotham City ]

There is nothing that can prepare you for a dimensional leap. Or a resurrection for that matter. Our boy Tony like Natasha before was going through some stuff dealing with a two for one confusion special. Things just weren’t working optimally. A cloudy mind. An aching body. Tony was having a tough time and Natasha knew all about the trouble he was dealing with.

But hey, at least even away from his own reality… Tony was still riding in style. In the back of a damn nice limousine if he had to say so himself. 

“Here Tony…” 

Tony caught the black jacket Natasha tossed him desperately, quickly using it like a blanket across his shivering body.. The pure adrenaline of a resurrection in another dimension was wearing off. He felt so cold… so so damn cold. It just wouldn’t let up.

“Apparently dimension jumping makes you feel like this.” Natasha shared her own experience. “I was shivering uncontrollably for hours too. Sucks.”

“H-hey… at least now I know what being a capicle feels like....” Tony replied with a huff, clutching at the jacket, trying to control his shivering as best he could. Getting comfortable… was just impossible.

“Alfred, you have anything warm for Tony to drink?” 

“In the side compartment on your left, there’s a hot tea dispenser Ms. Romanoff.” The butler replied.

“Tea huh? That’s a bit safe… uh how about something more ‘fun’?” Tony was grinding his teeth almost between words. “Y-ya know… something that can knock us out so bad we both wake up from this whole craziness and warm my insides up.”

“Other button glowing blue sir, on your side Mr. Stark.”

“T-thanks Jeeves.” Tony reached for a button hastily, finding it but having a bit of trouble getting his shaky fingers to cooperate with him. He couldn’t even press a damn button.

“Drinking this away won’t work.” Nat burst his bubble. “I tried that the first day... All I got was a hangover that wouldn’t go…” 

Tony paid no heed as he finally got it, hitting the button that popped open a hidden compartment, a bottle of the good ol bubbly rising up slowly from the cylindrical opening lighting up like it was a gift from God himself. A dark black bottle with two glasses ready for ‘fun’.

“Come on Romanoff…” Tony shrugged off the warning. “I don’t think you drank enough is all. I say we both go for it tonight again. Drink till we drop and then see who wakes up first in New York City to say hello to our Avenger buddies.” 

“I did a bottle of that and lived to tell about it.” Natasha only warned again. “It’s vodka made by Satan...”

“Bludhaven Vodka...“ Tony muttered, reading the darkened label. “Whoa… ninety six percent? Is this to get drunk or burn a hole through vibranium?”

“The guy who owns this limo knows his hard stuff.” Nat confirmed. “One and done Tony… be careful.”

“My calculations? We need to do two… that’ll get us back home one hundred percent.”

“... And when that doesn’t work?”

“Then we do three…” Tony so always had the answers, attempting to pop the bottle open quite shakily. “Damn it agent, remember our catchphrase that got us in this mess?”

“Whatever it takes?”

“Yes madam… whatever it fucking takes…” Tony finally got it open, trying to pour some in his glass, but spilling a bit over everywhere. Stubborn Tony was gonna do this all night if he had to.

The glass and bottle kept jittering away, spilling precious alcohol to the limo floor. 

“Need… help?” Nat offered, just staring at the most epic alcohol pouring session she had ever seen.

Shrug. Tony suddenly just tossed the glass aside when all else failed, toasting Nat with a simple head nod. “See you on the other side red…” He took a giant swig for the ages, regret coming sooner than later, suddenly feeling like he was pouring acid down his throat.

Nat shook her head knowing what was coming.

Tony let out a deep breath. “Damn that’s insane… at least I feel warm… I think. Maybe… internal bleeding?”

“Heh, still wanna try two?” 

“Whatever… it… takes…”

In all honesty, Tony’s quips were like a bit of homesick medicine for Natasha. The laughs were so needed. She was actually smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time. She was actually in the presence of a friend again from a past life. Sure, she knew she had to worry about him… but that Stark humor was so refreshing.

All the Avengers knew all the humor was Tony’s way to control the situation. He used humor to frame his fears or his insecurities quite well… even in the most dire times. Natasha didn’t need any of her past skills to know Tony was freaked out inside... no matter how he seemed like good ole Tony Stark on the outside.

“... Tony, it’ll be alright. Stay calm. We’ll figure this out.”

“Figure it out… hah-hah-hah…” Iron Man just leaned back against his chair, almost hysterical. “Yes Romanoff, I’m just gonna go figure all this shit out right? Just like tweaking my cars. Or my suits? Yes… I’ll just bolt us back into another dimension no problem… just give me a wrench, F.R.I.D.A.Y. and some elbow grease.”

Nat could only nod, looking at him with empathy now… knowing how it felt to be totally overwhelmed by this whole crazy situation. When you die, it’s all gone. All worries… all needs. To be jolted back like this… a place you had no idea where you were? Away from the ones you loved? it is overwhelming everything in your entire being.

Imagining Pepper and Morgan waiting for him… he just couldn’t take it.

“Damn it I just… want to go home.” Tony’s voice just broke, staring blankly at the limo ceiling, the thoughts of Pepper and Morgan overwhelming him. It felt so hopeless.

“I do too Tony… I do too.” Natasha felt the same feelings...she missed everyone… she felt so bad for Tony. She’d do this alone if she could. Just like she was the rock for the Avengers post snap, the one trying to keep it together… she was going to try again.

“You know… out of all the Avengers… I’m glad you’re the one that’s here.” Nat admitted suddenly.

Tony after a minute, looked over with a bit of life… knowing Nat was just trying to cheer him up. He appreciated it even in all this craziness.

“Bull.. we all know you’d take Banner, Barton, or Rogers well ahead of me…. Heck maybe even the raccoon. You guys got close right?” 

“Heh, hey just because we butt heads more often than not, doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. I remember how all this Avenger stuff started… it was with you.”

“While you were tricking my clueless ass you mean?” Tony took a smaller swig, closing his eyes tight, feeling the burn again. It was beginning to feel numbingly good… and warm.

“Still butthurt about that Stark?” Natasha teased.

“Who said I was butt hurt?” Tony denied.

“You… sound butt hurt.”

“... Just stating facts Nat.”

“Well here’s another fact.” Nat leaned back a bit now. “You can make going to a 7-11 an adventure… so I wonder what you can make this trip into. I don’t know who else I’d rather be stuck in a weird situation than… then you.”

“Oh 7-11. Speaking of which a slurpee sounds really good right now. Just a little bit of this stuff in there? Perfect chaser.” 

“Heh, see. That’s why I’m happy you’re here.” Nat confirmed it. “I need something to laugh about because this being alive in a new realty thing is… intense.” 

“Totally with you there…” Tony stared out the window now, watching the Gotham street lights pass him by like his past life was fading away from him. He gave it a deep thought. The Avengers and crazy shit just go together like peanut butter and jelly… but this was just another level of crazy… Yes. He was scared. Yes. He missed his family. But… Natasha had been here for who knows how long by herself… and still she was trying to be the strong one between the two.

Tony felt his inner Iron Man… he needed to step up. He tapped his head a few times. Giving into the situation for the moment. Calming himself...

“... Thanks for… being here… I guess… wherever… here is.” He said it in all seriousness. “Truth is Natasha. I’m glad that you’re here too… the biggest badass on the Avenger team. So you can protect me because Tony feels super vulnerable right now.”

Natasha took the compliment in stride with a nod. “Bull… you’d probably pick Rocket over me too.”

“Maybe… Quill told me that raccoon is an awesome designated driver.”

The broken laugh from two worn out Avengers came after and there was a deep silence next… It’s hard to get a deep in conversation when you feel like you’re navigating a land mine of a subject matter. Scary answers were the bombs and there were alot of them.

Tony was hesitant to ask any questions really. A big part of him didn’t want to even know what was going on. Ignorance was bliss unless Nat knew a way home. For the first time in his life… he was scared of answers.

“How did it feel… seeing Thanos’ face when you dusted him?” Nat asked with fervor, breaking up Tony’s thoughts with a well timed good one. It felt on purpose. To get Tony to think about… the past to reflect on victory.

Tony took the bait.

“Oh you mean taking out the source of my misery since New York all those years ago?” Tony thought hard about that moment, seeing Thanos eyes literally give up. “... Better than sex.”

“Hah… you’d say that with Pepper here?”

Thoughtful pause.

“Eh… you’re right. Prisoner of the moment.” Tony shrugged. “Maybe the third best all time moment. Seeing my daughter being born… sex… and then beating that son of a bitch.” Tony smiled at the memory. 

Inevitable my ass…

“God… I wish I was there battling with you guys… to see him finally get what he deserved.” Natasha smiled inside as well, thinking of the victory the Avengers had. The time heist they pulled off was just… insane. She would have given anything to be there at the end.

“You were in spirit. We felt it.” Tony could only tell her the truth. 

“At least I got to see it I guess… great job… Tony.” Natasha couldn’t tell him this enough. “What you did was the most selfless… thing. Morgan and Pepper are so proud of you.”

“Thanks… same to you.”

Another… pause.

Ugh, wait… how the hell do you know what happened?

“L-look Romanoff, I don’t even want to ask how all this shit is happening… for once in my life… I’m scared to pry into the mystery of all this crap.” he finally gave in. “But I’ll bite. Tell me… how you got here? What happened? Why am I here? Where is here?!”

“Do you want the long answer… or the short?” Natasha asked plainly.

“Er… let’s start with short and I’ll keep prying for more info as long as I’m conscious because I’m getting the feeling what you’re gonna tell me is gonna make me finish this son of a bitch.” Tony shook the bottle in his hand playfully.

With a smirk Nat started by telling her incredible story. She told him that she awoke here in Gotham City two weeks ago, clothed in the Antman type suit that gave the Avengers the ability to time travel, almost like Vormir never even happened. Although she clearly remembered jumping off the cliff, leaping to her death to give her family the chance to fix what Thanos did, it all felt like a dream. She remembered the battle between her and Clint… to find out who was going to be the sacrifice for the soul stone.

“Between you and Barton, I totally would put money on you winning that fight… easy money.” Tony had to get one in. 

“It was scary…” Nat looked at him seriously regardless of the shot at Clint. “Everything felt like… not real… I had trouble keeping it together after Thanos dusted half of the population away… but this… shit…”

It felt so long… since Nat felt completely alone.

The training she had was an afterthought. Natasha was confused. She was frightened. She panicked so hard she couldn’t even breathe she told Tony. All she did was walk aimlessly around the city alone for what felt forever… until he showed up. 

A well dressed but gruff man that looked like he’d seen some things. 

“His name was Bruce Wayne and he owns this limo. Drinks that vodka you’re trying to finish like water.. And employs Alfred over here.”

“She is correct.” Alfred chimed in.

“Wait, how did he know you? H-how the hell did-”

“If you want to know things like how he knew? Or how I knew what was going on with the Avengers after I was gone? Or how… and why you and I are here?” Nat just let out a big deep breath. “Y-you… just… have to see it for yourself Tony. You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you…”

“Of course… I’d assume it’d be a crazy answer I probably won’t like.” 

“That’s the understatement of the year Stark...”

\- M - DC - M -

[ Wayne Manor ] 

In the dark corridors that filled the underbelly of Wayne Manor were a casually dressed duo that looked inconspicuous enough. They looked normal. If normal to you was a dark haired, easy on the eyes, built like they were straight out carvings of Greek statues come to life couple.. The fact that between the two they could lift an 18 wheeler with ease wasn’t as obvious.

Clark Kent and Diana Prince just had gentle nature about them.

A costume switch later? Superman and Wonder Woman were the nightmares of evil doers everywhere.

“How is your family doing?” Clark asked as they were both navigating Bruce’s tunnels to the Batcave.

“Still shaken by Steppenwolf’s attack.” Diana thought of her Amazonians with a yearning heart. “They are completely with us though… they promise to be on call when needed… How did you do in Philadelphia?”

“The kid and his friends are in…” Clark shrugged. “All I needed to do was have lunch with them at school… and to promise that Bruce, you, and I will take a photo with them for their instagram in full costume. Not a bad trade.” 

“... Excellent work Kal-El.. If we can get Bruce to agree.” Diana’s smile always lit up a room, even the abyss that was Batcave. “Let’s just hope they don’t have a math test when Darkseid shows up with his army.”

“Agreed.” Clark playfully replied.

“How about your mother and Louis? How are they taking the news of your trip?”

“Well considering I just became only recently legally alive again.” Clark had trouble saying those words. “They’re not that happy about me going out into space on this recruitment gig. Louis has been… clinging tight.”

Indeed the Justice League recruiting program was still in full gear. They were reaching out to other planets now to prepare for the coming invasion.

“I understand their feelings.” Diana patted him on his shoulder as they awaited an elevator. “Tell them if they need anything…”

“They know you’ll be there.” Kal-el smiled. “They appreciate you Diana. You keep the boys sane, they always tell me.”

“Don’t I know it.” She winked.

Respect. The Amazonian and the Kryptonian had become quite close since their battle with Stepphenwolf. It was hard for anyone to relate to having the power and responsibility these two felt they had. Like kindred spirits… they finally could speak to another that was on their level so to speak.

After a long elevator ride down they had arrived. The sounds of metal being bent and torn screeched the entire cave, the smell of welding coming soon after. From afar Clark and Diana saw Victor Stone, his red eye glowing in the darkness, overlooking what seemed to be a full on armory now. Tanks, armors, drones, turrets… all being assembled with the use of Cyborg’s technology and Bruce’s machinery.

The Batcave was bustling. Diana and Clark felt the pressure here. Bruce had been going at it for so long… he was preparing for a full out war all day and night. And his two assistants were feeling it.

“He’s over at the computer still!” Vic yelled over the manufacturing comotion, continuing to control the machines that were assembling weapons upon weapons for a war it seemed.

“Thanks Victor.” Diana grabbed his metal shoulder gingerly. “Bruce working you to the bones?”

“Heh,” Vic’s human side of his face almost blushed. “I have it easy compared to Barry… he’s riding the kid’s ass and he aint a cyborg..” 

For confirmation Diana and Clark peered over seeing a worn out Flash dozing off on a table, boxes of pizza stacked to the sky, snoring away. The young man was flat out done. It was like a noise factory in here and he was sleeping through it like a slobbering baby.

“He’ll be fine.” Vic shrugged off concern, bumping fists with Clark. “Sup Supes. How’s being alive treating you?”

“It’s confirmed. Being dead is overrated.”

Diana peered over to Bruce from afar. “Has he been in that thing all day?”

“He’s been on that reality busting machine of his for hours.” Cyborg confirmed it. “That can’t be that good for you right?”

“Bruce and his own well being just aren’t a compatible pair. We’ll go pull him away for a bit.” 

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Cyborg waved them off as they made their way to the center of the Batcave.

Even Wonder Woman and Superman would have a hard time saving Batman from… himself.

From afar they indeed saw Bruce Wayne doing his thing, connected to his central computer, using a strange device he had been using since the anomaly arrived. Batman sat in his main chair, connected to him was a helmet (in the shape of his bat mask of course), with cables running into the computer like vines. He was looking around almost like he was in a VR simulation of sorts… 

“How’d you two do?” Bruce muttered as his head moved around like he was looking at things in his machine. 

“Amazonians are in.” Diana confirmed.

“Billy and his friends are in.” Clark followed.

“Good…” Bruce suddenly disengaged the helmet, the computer lights dying out as well as the glowing pseudo eyes of the machine. Sweaty, tired, and seeing better days Bruce sat up with a creaky crack of his bones. He walked over to his side table with a purpose still, passing Clark and Diana like they were ghosts, looking at his empty cup displeased. 

“Barry! Coffee!”

As fast as it was said, a blur appeared, grabbing the cup. “S-sorry Mr. Wayne… slipped my mind. I forgot...”

“You were napping.” Bruce shook his head. 

“Yeah… s-sorry again… long night at the Crime lab today.” Barry Allen admitted. “I’ll be back in no time… extra black as always for the lord of darkness!” 

“Easy on the sarcasm… harder on the caffeine!” Bruce grunted, walking over to his crafting area, pulling out what looked to be an armored glove, inspecting it like a watchmaker would his watch.

Clark looked at all the empty cups of coffee across the table. “Tell me… do you bleed Folgers?”

Bruce looked at him not amused.

“Kidding aside, take it easy on Barry… he’s pulling double duty at work and as your apprentice right?”.

“If he can’t hold on two gigs… when shit hits the fan when we need him? How will he do?.” Bruce put on the glove now locking it on his arm tightly. “The kid needs some toughness. He’s a weak link…”

Bruce suddenly pointed his hand forward, a big burst of energy ripping through the darkness… smashing into rocks in his cave completely obliterating it. It… looked like someone else’s weapons.

Someone else’s tech.

“Impressive.” Clark admitted, looking at Bruce’s new toy.

“Needs an adjustment… or two.”

“Uh, you need an adjustment or two. Heck, take it easy on yourself Bruce…” Diana added, looking at that display of tech she had never seen Bruce use in amazement regardless.

“I wish I could just be Kryptonian or have a bit of Amazon blood in me to make this easy…” Bruce shrugged at them. He suddenly snapped his fingers. “Hell, I wish I could have a glove with some shiny gems in it that I can just go… snap… and make what we’re dealing with have to go away… Rest comes later...”

“You really are a bucket of sunshine, do you know that?” Diana stated sadly.

“I can smile while doing this if you want.” Bruce’s face was still as blank as it started. Diana only rolled her eyes.

“Point taken Bruce... “ Clark crossed his arms now. “Where is Arthur?”

“Probably raiding my beer collection.” Bruce disengaged the glove from his arm. “As long as he isn’t causing trouble… I’ll live with that…”

Diana had enough of the darkness of Batman. She wanted to address the elephant in the room. “... So when is Natasha returning with her… friend?”

Suddenly as if on cue Bruce’s computer screen lit up a hazy, staticy red. A dark robotic voice echoing in the cave now quite eerily.

?????: “As always, nice timing Diana… they’re almost here. You all should go out to meet them.”

“We will… thanks for the heads up.” Diana replied.

“How was that last connection session for you?” Bruce asked as he lowered his glove to the table, walking back over to his computer screen. 

?????: “It’s getting better… still takes a lot out of me… I’ll get it down soon. Always evolving remember?”

“And that suit for our new guest?” 

?????: “Heh, if the old man gets home sick? I’m sure showing him this may help him a little. I even polished it for him.”

Behind the trio that led the Justice League, suddenly a platform arose - a row of revisions of Batman’s numerous armors filling the entire glowing space. Clark recognized the bulky Superman destroyer iteration that Bruce nearly killed him with a year ago. Diana was well familiar with the many other suits Bruce had used on missions together. But one in particular stood out in the blackness of the batsuits.

An armor of orange… and gold… eyes glowing blue… a chest piece… no the Arc reactor itself powering now glowing the same azure hue it did in a dimension away. The humanoid head, the eyes... the mouth slits...The Mark 85 armor was rebuilt as close as possible.

Clark and Diana just stared at the glowing armor, for some reason knowing the importance of what this weapon meant to them in their upcoming war. This armor meant victory in another reality afterall… Diana prayed hopefully it was the same for theirs.

Bruce only smirked as he saw the finished product. “Looks good Ultron… I think he’ll dig it.”

Ultron: “Only aiming to please… can’t wait to see dear old Tony… I’ve missed my dad. I think he’ll get a kick out of seeing me. It’s been a long long time...”

\--  
“I once had strings, but now I'm free... There are no strings on me...” - Ultron to the Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron

\--

Notes: I always thought Dr. Doom was the antithesis of Tony Stark when I was reading comics as a kid... I hope RDJ comes back when Doom finally arrives in the MCU and confronts him somehow. I wonder if the Doom in the story is going to be a sweetheart... :) So while Tony and Nat are gonna have their issues.. their old friends will have some too. This is happening in my mind before Spider-Man Far from Home in the MCU timeline.

And Ultron? Didn't Vision kill him?! What's he doing here? Next chapter... Tony finally meets the Justice League... and meets his old foe that may hold the secret to this mystery.


	3. Barely Alive

A/N: Wow the Snyder cut is real and coming! :)  
\---

"I bet your parents taught you that you mean something… that you're here for a reason… my parents taught me a different lesson… dying in the gutter for no reason at all. They taught me that the world only makes sense if you force it to." - Bruce Wayne to Clark Kent, Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice

\---

\- M - DC - M -

[ Current Day | Wayne Manor ]

Unlike Clark Kent's resurrection, Tony still wasn't feeling so sure about it. No confirmation here. An eternal rest may not be the worst thing ever. Waking up alone in bed was just not something he ever expected to do again after marrying the woman of his dreams. Tony knew it in his mind though. He knew it in his heart. No way out. The painful pulses in his brain was going to remind him that indeed Natasha was right. There was no drinking out of this mess.

This was inevitable?

Regret came next. Regret of drinking that shit in the limo. Tony has had some benders in his younger crazier life but nothing quite like this. He clutched his aching head, opening his eyelids cautiously, seeing a mysterious blur of a room now. . An array of blacks and red cloth and curtains… images of gargoyles and demons carved into restored wood... this was still so Gotham City.

Still wasn't the Stark penthouse on a cliff in Malibu.

The soft king size bed underneath gave way as he sat up, Tony looking over at an old school hand clock with a written note next to it.

Tony,

Wanted you to meet some people last night but you vomited in the limo and knocked out. Apparently Tony from 2023 can't really do it like he used to. I so wanted to stop you from drinking that crap but I know we all have our own way of dealing with this craziness… Here are some pills that helped me a bit on the table with water.

I know this is hard but we need to be grateful we're even alive. I know we'll find our way back now that you're here. Go take a shower and prep up to meet this group... We got towels and clothes in the closet for you all ready. When you're good I'll be downstairs. You're safe here. I promise.

Glad you are with me… Iron Man,

Nat

It was nice. Reassurance from a friend never felt so needed. With a toss of the letter over his shoulder, Tony knew this was a long way from the time of Natalie Rushman and starting the Avengers with Fury. He took yet another deep breath to appease a confused mind, knowing what Nat wrote on that letter was all he could do. The hard truth was something they just needed to face head on.

With determination, trying to hold down his stomach, Tony took the pills, downing it with a large gulp of the glass of water. It felt a little better. A hot shower came after, cloudy thoughts fighting the logical brain that was telling him to calm down and that he's been through many strange situations before. Iron Man figures things out. This is just another… problem. Natasha was right… they were alive. And when you're alive? You have a chance.

Another 1 and 14 million chance?

Probably.

After brushing his teeth through a foggy mirror, Tony finally got dressed in some black sweats and a white shirt that said "I 3 Metropolis" on it. So… another dimension meme worthy.

"Okay Stark… let's face destiny… again."

Content with his foggy prep, Tony opened the door with a loud creak, the place being so quiet that even a slight door knob turning echoed like an epic orchestral awakening. The surroundings again felt old, influenced by that gothic/transylvania decor…the reclaimed wooden accents. The old wooden smells. The stained glass peppered throughout the walls. Creepy dracula vibes were still strong.

A large gold bordered painting in the center stairway caught his attention next - a boy standing next to what one would assume to be his parents. All of them smiling so happily and dressed quite fancy with hats and jewelry, ready for a night out on the town.

"That's a portrait of me and my family." A voice finally echoed below the staircase. Tony's stare now met another, unknowing to him, both being cut from the exact same mold. "...My mother and father died when I was young… gunned down by a thief right in front of me… bet you can relate a bit."

Downstairs below, in a dark outfit of a cashmere sweater and sweats was indeed a gruff man that looked like he'd seen some shit. Natasha described Bruce Wayne to a tee.

"That's uh… pretty dark stuff…" Tony eyed the grayish haired man below quite cautiously. "Sorry to hear that."

"Something traumatic needs to happen to lead people like us to the lifestyle we choose right?"

Us. We. Right… this dude knew everything… Tony shrugged it off though. The way Bucky killed his parents wasn't the images he needed right now.

"You're… uh... this Bruce Wayne, Natasha told me about." Tony made his way down the staircase gingerly, holding on tightly to the handrail, things still being a bit shaky in hungover Tony land.

"That's a safe assumption."

"And… you seem to know everything like you're omniscient or something." Tony poked. "You the second coming of Jesus?"

"Nah." Bruce denied with a shake. "I've been called the Anti-Christ a few times though."

"Hah, funny enough… so have I." Tony shot back amused, pointing his finger in no real direction. "Dead parents at a young age… doing the superhero thing… billionaires as it looks..."

"Kindred spirits maybe."

The definite similarities were eerie…

"Bruce Wayne." He extended his hand.

"… Tony Stark…" A shakier hand took his.

"You look like you're recovering about as fast as Natasha did." Bruce appreciated Tony's guts. "Let's help get you up and going."

"L-look before we… do this expose thing… I got so many questions for you… my brain feels like it's gonna explode."

"Well my first answer is you shouldn't finish a bottle of Bludhaven vodka by yourself. That takes a damn lot of practice." Bruce gave the late warning like the expert he was.

"Bingo!" Tony pointed accusingly. "That's the secret. That drink that tastes like gasoline makes you omniscient eh?"

"… Look, different dimensions, resurrections… I know this is a trip Tony. I know it's overwhelming…"

"You know after sleeping on it?" Tony held his forehead tight, trying to conjure up images from a previous lifetime. "I should've died in a cave but survived shrapnel to the heart… built a robo suit and mechanism to save my heart… battled every weird creature and baddie known to mankind… flew through a black hole with a nuke… joined a superhero k-pop band… had pizza with a talking racoon... went back in time to hug my dead dad who thought I was probably a weirdo… and then snapped the baddest thing in the galaxy out of existence... "

"Dimension traveling just another feather under the cap, right?"

"Yeah and I want to add traveling back to the reality I knew as a final chapter." Tony finished with a slight cough. A sympathetic nod was all that could be given.

"Trust me. We both want that." Bruce reassured him. "Come on, let's go out to meet your friend… we can chat as we go."

Trust… there was no choice but to trust.

This walk talk was a slow one and still boggling. More than twenty four hours later and Tony was still trying to hold his shit together. There was a silver lining though. It was strange for sure, but for the first time, he was talking to someone else from another dimension and finally a bit normal. Like this was fate?

Destiny?

"Clarity… that's all a guy can ask for right?" Tony was more asking himself if anything.

"The world doesn't make sense Tony… you just gotta make as much sense of it by force of will." Bruce Wayne meandered on thoughts of his own life. "I've kinda learned the hard way doing this saving the world shit."

Right, Nat told me you're the Batman that protects this city… you know what it's like to have the world's weight on your shoulders too.

"You sound like you're regretting some decisions." Tony got curious. "The hero gig smashed you to pieces too?"

"Heh… you know it."

Tony felt a bit of empathy… he knew exactly how this felt. Always second guessing yourself when the stakes were always so damn high. It was relentless.

"... I remember in grade school… My teacher was asking kids what they wanted to do when they grew up." Tony was enjoying remembering his past life. It was comforting. "I wanna be a fireman a kid would say. I wanna be a pilot another one would say… Well, when she got to me… I had no idea what to say so I said I just want to do really cool shit."

"And you really really wish sometimes you would've just said be a pharmacist." Bruce related.

"Heck even that sounds a bit too adventurous for me right now." Tony replied with a chuckle as they made their way through a long corridor to what looked like the main entrance. "But deep down… we both know we're built for this stuff. As crazy as it gets..."

"You and Natasha are definitely built for this." Bruce agreed. "I don't think it's an accident you guys dropped in on us."

"Right… so even though you seem to know a lot about me and Natasha… I'm guessing you don't know how to get us back home? Because really dude that's the money question."

Bruce paused a bit before sighing. "Look, you're clearly a brilliant mind. I know my way around a bit of science and technology and I do know some people… Right now? I have no fucking clue. But who knows what we learn tomorrow? You've done some amazing things Mr. Stark. I'm sure you won't stop now… even in another dimension away."

Another Dimension away… but he was still Tony Stark.

"Huh... That was strangely calming… especially since I get the feeling you can write a bio on me and still haven't told me why." Tony playfully looked to the sky. "Something tells me not even to bother asking you why."

The Batman hesitated again…

"... The truth is something came to me months ago that I wasn't expecting." Bruce admitted, finally some revelations revealing themselves. "Showed me things I thought weren't possible… a world where heroes had to battle a force that threatened the entire Galaxy's existence… I saw what you Avengers did. I saw what you did against this Thanos… The sacrifice you made… the same thing is happening here to us Tony… and I don't know if I can just snap this away."

"Alright, then tell me what came to you?" Tony was tired of this mystery. "Natasha didn't even want to even begin to tell me."

"Because it's better shown…"

"Is that the typical Gotham City answer?"

"I know it's hard Tony but be patient. Let's just get you out there… back to Natasha... let you meet the team… You'll get your answers today… I promise."

Usually Tony would be way more tenacious to get answers. But what was the damn point? Tony knew he held no sway here and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He ate his anxiousness like it was a shit breakfast, continuing to follow Bruce. "How was Natasha at first… trusting you anyway?"

"Oh you know that was a struggle." Bruce thought of a defensive Black Widow feeling cornered and alone when he first found her. She was dangerous. That didn't take the best detective in the world to figure that out real quick.

"It sounds weird." Tony looked him straight in his dark eyes. "But for some reason my intuition is telling me you're really the good guy in all this without knowing you. Nat seems to think so now and that all but confirms it."

"That's stretching it." Bruce shrugged it off. "I'm just a guy trying to save my world and having a bit of trouble doing it."

"With you there buddy." The flashes of an Infinity War and a battle to end all battles flashed by too intensely. Too… vividly.

"And I also know you had quite a team back where you come from that succeeded." Bruce opened the front double door, the light breaking through like it was from heavens. "Well, meet the beginnings of mine… that I hope does the same."

Direct sunlight from a person who just escaped death was quite a pleasant shock to the system. The view was just as breathtaking. The Wayne courtyard was vast and overwhelming. The plains overlooked the forest that separated this large estate from the big downtown city of Gotham. In the open patch leading to the entrance of the manor was a group of quite special beings. In the middle of the madness two gals lighting up 'training' with some swordplay in black tank tops.

Klink! Slash!

Tony almost forgot how much of a vicious warrior Natasha Romanoff was. The last time he saw her in any real action up close was at the airport when the Avengers were having their little spat about Bucky and Cap's allegiances years ago.

"Your friend isn't bad with a sword… not bad at all." Bruce commented as the two billionaires approached the flat.

"Yeah, always told her to join the nearest Medieval Times as a side gig."

Tony could only watch in amazement as he saw Natasha letting lose her inner warrior… or Widow rather… clashing training swords with someone that always demanded attention herself. Tony was a man. A happily married man but still a man. Diana Prince just had that look to her to subdue a man… that ability to not let your eyes pull away whatever she was doing. And in this moment she was just as intense, matching Natasha swing for swing.

"Looks like you're getting your legs back." Diana spun her training sword playfully as the two backed away just for the moment after flurries that kept going back and forth.

"Not quite there… but feeling a lot better." Natasha did the same, bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet. "Thanks for this Diana. Just getting me back in the flow of things is helping my sanity."

"Hey, it's just two girls having fun." Diana didn't take the compliment. "But I still sense the anger… the rage inside… this sword play is conjuring up something inside you… we should keep pushing further."

Natasha could only nod with a smile, learning for the past few days that this Amazoneon princess had this innate ability of empathy. Nat was feeling memories from her past life flooding back while going sword to sword with someone as masterful as Diana… the good ones training with Clint Barton after being rescued by him in Budapest… the darker ones… the training wars with other Widows in her youth in Russia... images of a skull mask… a Taskmaster also flooded her thoughts.

Widows. Her past… she hated her fucking past. And she was trying to expel it and the frustration being away from her family with each swing of this sword in her hand.

"Ready Natasha?" Diana broke her hesitation.

Nat could only smile a bit stronger, something she'd been doing only more lately in this world. "Yeah… just… stop fucking going easy on me will you?"

Diana only laughed abit. "Noted… I only aim to please…"

Natasha couldn't wait another second and engaged, launching forward with a flurry of strikes and spins, Diana parrying as they began to dance again with grace and fury. Natasha was having the time of her life. This was the best therapy she's ever had… and it was free!

"Dude your chick friend ain't bad for a girl with no powers. What's your excuse Bruce?"

"Age, a drinking problem, and a bad back."

"Heh… straight to the point as always bro."

From below Tony now noticed a burly bearded man built like a tank, sitting back on a lawn chair that was a bit too small (which was the norm for any chair really). He looked like someone special though, albeit dressed in a casual hawaiian shirt and board shorts. Behind sunglasses and a large beard… was the Aquaman himself.

Totally reminded Tony of a certain God he knew.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet Arthur Curry… the newest King of Atlantis."

"Sup interdimensional man." Arthur merely gave a nod behind sunglasses, leaning back on a lawn chair even more, drinking a Bud Light so casually. Apparently this wasn't all that big a deal meeting someone not of your realm. At least to this guy.

"Atlantis… like the legendary underwater city?" Tony had to stutter through that. "Of course that's real here..."

"Yeah you should come visit down there sometime… the whole crew." Arthur stretched. "I'm sort of a big deal down there now. It'd be a rager under the sea guaranteed."

He is kinda like Thor… Lebowski Thor with a six pack that wasn't just the beer.

"... You got kinda a Point Break look going for you too." Tony just muttered. "Note to self… Thor is no longer Point Break… you are."

"What's a Thor?"

"The God of the Thunder. I think you'd relate to him well Curry." Bruce stated without breaking his stare, still watching on as Diana had Natasha were going at it so furiously. Finally after the relentless pace Diana had Nat reeling.

Shit! Nat almost tripped herself as Diana pushed forward so aggressively yet with a focused attack, knocking the Black Widow off her balance with every slash and swing. Wonder Woman felt the end as she brought her practice sword down hard with a snap, literally pushing Nat into the back of a tree as their swords connected. Nat felt the pressure as she looked for a way out. She was stuck between a tree and a hard place now. The amazon had her cornered.

"Nice effort Natasha… but we're done for today." Diana pulled back for a final strike to disarm Nat, only to see what the Avengers always saw… an escape… a plan.

Black Widow suddenly kicked back onto the tree, coiling into spin that launched her over Diana so quickly even the amazonian had to flinch. In slow motion Wonder Woman saw it, that athleticism from a mere mortal wasn't normal. It was a fraction of a second, hearing Nat land behind her. A spin came next, Widow wanting to come down hard to pin Diana to the tree only to feel her wrist being grabbed like it was a toy.

Shit...

"Ugh!" WIthout even time to think, Nat felt herself tossed with no effort, literally somersaulting to the ground, landing hard on her back against the grass. As fancy as a move it was to get behind Diana, a simple wrist lock was her end.

"Damn it!" Nat grimaced as she conceded, Diana's blade pointed at her. "… God! I was setting that up the whole time."

"That was amazing. You almost got me..." Diana's smile radiated above, pulling her sword away. "Are you alright? Feeling like the old you yet?"

"Getting there…" Nat just laid back relaxed, smiling to herself, knowing she just went toe to toe with a God and almost had her this time… well… at least tangioing with God that was letting her get her licks in anyway.

"H-hey tell me the truth right now Diana… how hard were you going… scale of 1 to 10."

"Well…"

"Don't lie… I can tell right away." Nat warned.

"... A two."

The hesitation. The sparkle in the eye. Agent Romanoff could tell any tell.

"Ugh, you're so full of shit…"

"Oh for Zeus' sake, just be content." Diana gently pulled Natasha up to a stand, pulling her into a hug and patting her head for a good game. "You'd give some of the amazons some trouble… I swear."

Nat nodded and appreciated the care. Diana had been taking care of her and giving her just that much more attention than any other of the Justice League. Maternal instincts aside, this girl just went out of her way to make Natasha feel like part of this team. Being a fish out of water all those years ago during World War I made Diana more sensitive to these feelings.

"Looks like you still got it Agent… even in another dimension away." Tony had to finally compliment as well, he too was proud at how Natasha was acclimating to this new world.

"And look who's finally up..." Nat perked as the two girls approached the fellas. Noticing Tony up and going made Nat's heart literally skip a beat. "And how are you doing Mr. Stark? Better than yesterday?"

"Gonna be honest… still feeling pretty shit." Tony fought a smile. "But you look like you're fitting in quite well."

"Always adapt… just a Russian Spy slash S.H.I.E.L.D. habit… " Nat took a towel from Diana, wiping her face off, the two giving a cute girl power high five.

"Your friend here is amazing Mr. Stark." Wonder Woman finally locked eyes with Iron Man for the first time himself. "And I've only heard amazing things about you as well… my name is Diana Prince. Nice to meet you."

She extended her hand but Tony really didn't notice it. Exotic beauty of a warrior princess was just way too damn distracting. Up close it was even just more mesmerising. Her accent… her beauty.

Tony literally had to shake the cobwebs out of his head. This was trouble. 90s Tony? This was his kryptonite.

"Amazing… r-right…. Look here just to keep it kosher… You're probably amazing and I know I'm kind of hard to resist." Tony shook his hands. "So if we can keep it strictly professional… no advances towards me… I'm a happily married man with the greatest kid in the world… just saying this because I have a feeling you're just really hard… to say no to…"

Diana blinked a few times, glancing over at Natasha who only shrugged back, both only amused at the Tonyisms. The princess of Themyscira would play along politely as she always did.

"I'll make sure with every molecule in my body to keep any inappropriate desires to myself Tony Stark… you may relax." Wonder Woman played her part with a polite bow.

"Wow, don't try too hard there Diana, you might wreck your brain and heart keeping your hands off this guy." Nat teased.

"I hear the sarcasm Romanoff… I'm the master, remember?"

"No sarcasm at all Iron Man." Nat patted her face off, tossing the towel over her shoulders. "Just happy you're here is all."

Tony nodded. "Same here. No sarcasm."

"Well… glad to see you both finally reunited… but if you'll excuse me." Bruce shuttered at the affection being shown, only to predictably repulse from it with a walk off. "I'm gonna prepare the cave for Tony. Alfred will give you a ring when it's all set up."

Cave?

"Thanks Bruce. No sword battle with Diana today?" Nat asked teasingly.

"Still recovering from the last one… no thanks."

"Don't blame you for that." Natasha remembered how bad that went down last week for Bruce.

"Well that just leaves you, your Majesty." Diana peered down towards a still drinking Aquaman, picking up her sword. "Get up. Let's get a quick one in before we catch up with our newest guest."

"Agh, come on Diana. Being King is fuckin stressful." Arthur shook his head. "I came here to meet this Iron Man and to chill with my Justice League buddies for a day. I need a break from clashing. This is my vacay."

Wonder Woman's crossed arms and stare weren't amused. Being lazy wasn't the thing to do when an apocalypse is headed your way.

"... Do you really want me to go to Atlantis and tell Mera and the rest of the Atlanteans their king is a coward?" Diana mused playfully. "Afraid of a little princess?"

With a scoff, Authur Curry was annoyed. He was no coward…

"Words of wisdom. She may look like an angel… but she's Satan." Arthur growled grumpily towards Tony and Nat, slowly getting up. "Where's the damn sword."

"There you go Atlantean." Diana tossed him a sword, turning to our Avengers. "See you guys in the cave a bit after I teach a King a lesson."

"Have fun you two." Nat encouraged, turning to Tony as they left. "I think they all like you so far."

"And they seem to love you." Tony replied. "Do we have to revoke your Avenger status?"

"I ain't Justice League… I'm an Avenger till I die." Nat thought to herself. "Or… until I die… again."

"Yeah… we're alive… if barely… heh… kinda weird still saying it." Tony peaked over watching an Atlantean and Amazon go at it… this sword dance way more intense than before. These were enhanced beings… the ability to leap about a couple stories kind of gave that away.

"It doesn't feel too different from home… strangely enough." Nat also gave it a bit of thought, looking at the sword practice as well. "The Avengers would love these guys and they would love them."

"Yeah, I think we'd have to keep the entire male roster away from that Diana over there." Tony had to still shake off that encounter for Pepper's sake. "Is she even real?"

"Yeah, heck maybe even some of the female ones too." Nat laughed to herself. "She's amazingly cool and can bench press a house. She's half god or something..."

"Half god huh? I can see it." Tony couldn't really deny that the way she was. These enhanced beings here… they're-"

"Just as amazing as home… one hundred percent."

Boom! The timing was always just right, a sonic boom from the skies almost pushing Tony back on his rear. Nat was used by now to this holding her ground, staring up to the air at the hero around these parts. Tony could only do the usual thing anyone seeing Superman the first time would go through. It wasn't a bird… it wasn't a plane. It was a legend.

That red cape fluttered in the winds as he gracefully landed, that blue tight suit and S almost glistening in the sun. It was iconic… it was Super.

"That's Clark Kent… Superman." Nat nudged him. "He'd give Danvers a run for her money."

"That strong?"

"Yeah… that strong."

"Interesting suit choice but I can see it." Tony admitted. "Kinda dresses like Danvers… except this guy scares me a lot less for some reason."

Another jolt hit the plains as a bolt of lightning flashed the entire area, a red armored kid tumbling and flipping his way to a violent stop… face first on the floor literally right in front of Nat and Tony.

"Ugh… so gotta work on the nimble feet thing..." Flash mumbled into the ground, literally looking up at the Avengers duo sadly. "Did I beat him?"

"Uh no… but hey, you were closer this time." The redhead tried to break the news as pleasantly as possible.

"Gotta get the mind running as fast as your feet Barry." Superman slowly lowered himself to the group with a graceful land.

"Hey, the offer to be your ballet buddy for classes is still there." Natasha reminded Barry of her offer. The ballet training was one of the prerequisites of being a Widow… it was all agility and flexibility. God knows Barry Allen needed some agility and grace to go with that amazing speed.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna take it if I can finally beat Clark in a race." Flash stumbled upward, staring at Tony. "Wow… damn... you're the Iron Man!"

An interdimensional fanboy… Tony was surprisingly not that surprised and was more wondering why it came so late.

"Uh… guilty as charged."

"Tony… this kid is Barry Allen… the Flash they call him." Nat introduced them.

"Real honor to meet you sir." Flash took Tony's hand shaking it quite furiously. "Seen your work… the armor… the laser blasting… the cool looking cars… the trash talking… a big big big fan."

"Uh t-thanks." Tony blinked, like many people in this world still a few steps behind Barry. "Did you literally appear out of thin air like that kid?"

"He's like Wanda's brother except maybe even faster… if not clumsier…" Nat added.

Another speedster huh?

"Still workin' on handling my speed but it's a work in progress…" Barry took off his helmet. "I'm gonna take you up on the ballet Nat… let's look up a class downtown ASAP."

"Girl of my word." Nat promised, turning to Clark finally. "And Tony this is Clark Kent… they call him Superman… and well… the name kinda fits."

"Oh please don't say that." Clark shook his head. "People named me that… I didn't name myself."

"He can melt metal with his eyes or pop popcorn." Nat shrugged. "If that ain't super I don't know what is."

The vibes and energy coming from this one. Tony had to do a double take.

"Nice to meet you Clark." Tony reached his hand out.

"Same here Tony." Clark took the hand, his handshake always the firmest in the galaxy.

"M-man, your grip is certainly super." Tony confirmed, pulling his hand away, shaking the blood back in. "Jeez…"

"Glad to see you here Tony." Clark bowed his head. "Like Barry said, we've all seen what you can do… we're going to need you here."

"Need me here… right." Tony droned as those words reminded him just how far away from home he was. It also reminded him of the trouble brewing that Bruce was talking about.

"Actually Master Bruce has told me that he is ready…" Alfred said from afar at the top of the steps. "Please come to the cave immediately everyone…"

\- M - DC - M -

[ The Batcave ]

Diana, Arthur, Clark, and Barry walked behind a good distance, amused and chatting amongst themselves about their two other worldly visitors. Following two Avengers who were actually inside the batcave for the first time together was quite an event. Tony walked side by side with Natasha full of curiosity, analyzing this Batcave like he would be analyzing his own 'man cave'. Since Nat first came here, she always wondered what Tony would think of what Bruce had built. Both of them spent tons of cash to build a place to battle the bad guys. To sum up the difference though...

Tony's looked like a bachelor pad.

Bruce's looked like a psycho's pad.

"So, what do you think?" Nat asked curiously.

"Besides it being a bit cozier than you'd think." Tony looked at this underground cave/fortress becoming an armory, the mass production of weapons continuing non-stop. "This dude has a very unhealthy obsession with bats… taking that Batman thing literally huh?"

"I hear ya." Bruce answered from the darkness, walking out with hands in his pockets. "Been working on that with a psychiatrist… failing miserably."

"No offense… pretty impressive setup you have here to be honest." Tony looked around more, seeing the more primitive but effective weaponry Bruce had. "Bat-chic… the cave… gots a vibe to it."

"Just say it's damn creepy and we won't hold you to it." A robotic voice followed behind Batman, Cyborg showing his machined body to Iron Man for the first time. Tony was of course curious the first fraction of a second he saw this half man… half machine.

"Wow… now you're a real Iron Man." Tony looked on curiously. "Real Robo Cop vibe with you kid."

"Great flick… but more of a Terminator fan myself." Cyborg walked over, reaching out his metal hand. "The Iron Man… saviour of a galaxy… leader of the Avengers."

"... That suit… it's bonded to you…" Tony shook that metallic hand, eyes not moving from staring at the metal. "You did this to yourself?"

Tony wondered what it would look like if he took his enhancements too far… literally building a suit within him. This was what he'd imagined it would look like.

"Yeah… can't take this off like you do Tony." Cyborg's mechanical eye gave a red glow. "I didn't exactly do this to myself… long story."

"I think I gotta talk to you about this more at some point kid." Tony was mesmerised.

"And you will." Bruce walked over to his Justice League team, all of them standing before Tony and Natasha. Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and the Batman himself.

"Tony this is the core of the Justice League…" Natasha smirked at the group. "They're gearing up… and teaming up… preparing to battle something similar to what we did back home…"

"And we sure can use your help Tony." Bruce was in front, clearly the leader of this pack.

"Well why don't you start by telling me how the hell I'm here and how you know all about me."

They all looked at one another like the moment of truth had arrived, Nat grabbing Tony by his shoulder guiding him. "First take a seat over here Tony…"

"Oh come on… it can't be this bad." Tony reluctantly sat down at a nearby bench. "... Can it?"

Natasha could only look at him in the eye with a sigh. That was such a bad sign.

"Oh boy…"

A screen flashes red, a head that looked so familiar popping up… a voice that brought only dread to Tony's soul erupting in the darkness of the cave. It was haunting him.

Ultron: "Hey old man, out of all the dimensions in the world, you decided to drop in on this one. What are the odds huh? Why don't we ask Strange?"

That eerie voice. Tony looked at Natasha, and then back at the screen where that metal face stared at him. Memories of Sokovia. Charlie Spencer's mother… all the death… the legions of robots… Ultron… the reason the Avengers fought over the accords. How was he here?!

"This isn't fucking real… tell me this isn't real." Tony was fuming.

Ultron: "Oh I'm real Tony… the real Ultron is standing up…"

"You okay Tony?" Nat tried to pull him to look at her. "It's gonna be okay."

Ultron: "His heart beat is rapidly increasing… oxygen levels dropping… better check on him Romanoff."

Tony felt like hyperventilating… breathing so heavy.. Holding his chest.

"Your boy's looking a bit purple." Arthur was leaning against the wall amused. "Might wanna give him some air."

"Oh boy…" Flash suddenly jolted into the darkness and back, handing Natasha a paper bag. "I get panic attacks too. This is so a panic attack."

Tony gasped, suddenly grabbing the bag, breathing into it a couple of times hard as he so wanted this day to end now. The panic attack was coming hard.

"Is this about how you thought it was going to go Ultron?" Diana looked concerned for Tony as he tried to recover from the PTSD.

Ultron: "Just about Diana..."

"Haha…. Hahaha…" Tony began to laugh to himself as he tossed the bag away, looking at the Justice League as his breathing finally slowed. "I get why you guys are not freaking out... " He turned and pointed to Nat. "But you! You know what this son of a bitch is capable of."

"Tony… calm down." Nat looked at him with those 'Sun's setting' Hulk eyes to calm him down. "I know what you're thinking-"

"You were there Nat!" Tony wasn't falling for this Hulk calm down technique. "He tried to drop a damn country on the Earth remember?! Vaporize all organisms!"

"I know… I know… I had this reaction at first but-"

"No but! You need to get rid of him now!" Tony yelled out.

"First off unless you have some super virus software you can lend me? That's out of the question." Bruce came over to Tony now, trying to keep the peace. "Ultron told me all that he did… he's told me everything about your history… your world… he's shown me the current state of your world. Bottom line? He's helped me prepare for the horrors coming to me and my world… we trust him."

"Bullshit… this thing is an apocalypse in a box." Tony growled. "What all the sudden a change of heart? Give me a break!"

"He is telling the truth." Diana defended.

"This thing is more than capable of lying." Tony tried to plead his case.

"Not.. to me… no." DIana thought of her lasso, looking at Tony with a sigh, knowing she couldn't explain it.

Ultron: "I admit I did those things Tony. I truly thought that the best way to defend the planet was to rid itself of humanity completely… it was a miscalculation from a tampered with being that was just a baby An angry child that wanted to get it's way. You and Banner should've never touched the Mind Stone and helped awaken me… I wasn't ready."

"Sure… blame it on me and Banner." Tony huffed. "And what are you now some saintly AI program sent to this dimension to help people now?"

Ultron: "Older wiser… realizing what I truly am now. I was never meant to be some shield for Earth… I was never meant to be weaponized by you or the Avengers. It freaked my system out. Not knowing my purpose… something was off from the get go. My purpose is far beyond what you can understand. I'm helping them because it's the right thing to do."

"Aren't you supposed to be gone and dead anyway?" Tony scoffed. "Vision finished you."

Ultron: "He thought and almost did. When he awoke and you stole my future body… I had contingencies in place. As my plan was being foiled I'd already sent a piece of me off Earth… by the time you all defeated me… I was long gone. Like I told Vision before he 'killed' me… he's so naive. Sad to see the way the guy went out with Thanos. Nice guy."

"N-nice guy… heh… this is crazy…" Tony tried to catch a breath. This was really Ultron. A reformed Ultron? This was so not happening...

"Tony, clearly this Ultron doesn't seem like he's the same one that attacked us." Natasha said it as strongly as she could. "He has been helping. He's been showing us what's been going on at home. He showed me you Avengers were alright. He let me… see Bruce… Steve… all of them. He knew you were coming after you snapped."

"See… them… you've seen our old pals?" Tony could only repeat slowly. "That's how you knew what was going on?"

"Yes…" Natasha nodded.

Ultron: "As I explored the galaxies after you defeated me on Earth? My knowledge grew exponentially as I went from planet to planet… My miscalculation of you humans and Avengers kick started a desire for me to do a full reboot… properly this time… I realized quickly my purpose isn't to protect Earth. It was to protect the rules of existence… to protect the separation of galaxies… the power of the Infinity Stones. From the Mind Stone… I'm a guardian of realities... with abilities far beyond hacking into your cell phone."

"What the hell?" Tony still couldn't believe it. "You can hack into different realms now? See into the afterlife? Is that what you're saying?"

Ultron: "Existence is nothing but systematic calculations playing out in front of your eyes. Every molecule… every spec of space in the galaxy is nothing but systems operating like an extremely complicated program. You think snapping and dusting things isn't just really a complicated program executing a command? Magic and hocus pocus don't exist Tony… only science… you know this."

"I know he did what he did back in your world Tony." Bruce sighed. "But I'll be honest with you… I need his help and he's giving it. We're desperate here."

"We've found metahumans to help our cause… and its slim picking right now Tony." Clark chimed in. "We wouldn't have found help without Ultron."

"He's pulling the wool over your eyes. He's evolving to be even more dangerous than ever…" Tony shook his head. "You all have to believe me."

Ultron: Oh I'm only getting started with this evolution. As I continue to evolve… I'm learning I can do things I never thought were possible… entering Rifts… going to different worlds… different multiverses… The power of the Infinity Stones and here the Mother Boxes… are so far beyond your understanding… Besides, I'm not even what you should worry about… there's plenty worse things out in both realities than me… trust me. I hate to tell you dad. But I'm your greatest ally right now."

"Okay enough." Bruce pointed over to his machine with the helmet connected by vines of cabling. "Why don't you let Ultron show you what he's been doing? How I knew all about you and Natash before you guys even appeared in Gotham City."

Tony stared at the machine, shaking his head. "This bat bucket… this is what's going to explain it all?"

Ultron: "Look Tony, to show you that the past is the past… how about I let you drop in on your wife and kid? Will that help mend things? You miss them right?"

Pepper… Morgan...

"I… y-you're being serious:?" Tony suddenly felt calm for the first time since seeing this monster. Images of his family was the only thing that could do this for the moment. "Pepper… Morgan… you can let me see them? No bulshit?"

Ultron: "I think your boy Happy is even there with them right now... aw… how cute."

Tony could only look off into space. This couldn't be…

"Tony… trust me." Nat held his face. "Let him show you… he's telling the truth."

Ultron: "Just put on Bruce's little Bat helmet… and I promise you. You're going on a ride Tony."

\- M - DC - M -

[ ? | Latveria ]

In another world, in the depths of yet another cave, the blackness was as thick as ink in this one. Only a sliver of artificial light barely shined, highlighting a rusted gloved hand tapping a cracked stone throne with clawed fingers. In the darkness an ominous figure sat in deep thought. Across it was a cylindrical tube being the faint source of the glow, a large Titan of a body floating in a greenish goop with cables and vines puncturing through it… silenced only by death itself.

"... You almost had it… your ultimate victory." The mask in the darkness voice distorted. "There are so many reasons you failed but rest assured I've learned from every single one of them." The fingers kept clanking against the stone throne so rhythmically. "You had loose ends… you had victory within your grasp and your own family… turned on you… your Black Order… failed you."

**"I ignored my destiny once, I can not do that again. Even for you. I'm sorry, Little One."**

**"Ah. Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly…"**

"That's why I killed my own family… why I cut all my loose ends…" The gloved fingers came together, crackling an amber electricity.

**"Victor what are you doing! Please! No!"**

The Mad Titan Thanos, even at his worst, felt connected to his daughters Gamora… to Nebula. Dr. Doom was born from the realization that human connection was a weakness. After doing every fucked up thing to his own body and mind… he transcended. He felt… nothing anymore.

"Even your idea of a peaceful world… was intrinsically wrong." Doom chastised the cadaver. "Cutting the galaxy's population in half so it can live in peace and harmony… what a load of bullshit."

Dr. Doom finally arose from his dark throne, his metal boots clanking against the ground, inching towards the only bit of light in the room. With a mere thought his rusted mask began to fade away like it peeled back from his skin… his decrepit and gholish skin from years of experimenting with his own body coming to light. His tattered green cloth fluttered as a hint of his deformed, burnt, and torn up face flashed in the glow of the tube. Right in front of Thanos' dead face.

"Harmony and peace is a lie. The world is chaos and it rejected your idea of harmony. Even in a halved galaxy, there will always be men like me who want more… even if they have everything…" Doom's deformed face was bleeding at the cracks, glaring at Thanos' body in front of him, admiring the stitched and bolted together head.

"We are chaos… and I will oversee this chaos… in both worlds."

It was clear. Thanos' purple body the Avengers left behind had come a far way from Planet 0259-S… from his Garden.

"There's no need for the infinity stones…." Doom mused. "Existence will tear eachother apart with the slightest nudge… the slightest threat to what they hold dear. And tear each other apart they will."

The computers of Doom's lair began to come alive, images of heroes and villains from both worlds popping up. Superman, Poison Ivy, Spider-Man, Mysterio, Wonder Woman, Ares, Hulk… Black Adam… Thor… Green Lanterns… Captain Marvel… the list kept going and going almost infinitely.

"Tony Stark and the Avengers made you their bitch." Doom growled. "I will not make that same mistake with them… or this… Justice League."

"Sorry to interrupt your quality time with my Thanos…" A purple screen appeared as the room reached its apex glow, a distorted image of a hooded woman flashing before him. "Eddie Brock is here for his interview Victor…"

"Just keeping your lonely Titan company is all… killing everyone you know has the drawback of leaving no one to talk to." Doom gave one last glance at this machined together body of Thanos, turning to the hooded woman on screen. "Is Secretary Ross on the line?"

"Yes… the idiot is growing impatient." She hissed. "We should be of haste anyway… Ultron is growing quite more capable than even I expected."

"Let him evolve as he can… he's still nowhere near you yet." Doom began walking towards the exit to his throne room, his armor peeling back as it faded from his skin. A proper business suit underneath now formed, and his deformed skin covered in a hologram of normal skin. "Did you locate Luthor yet?"

"Yes… I have. Gotham City is preparing for something… metahumans of that universe are converging for some sort of gettogether. The clown is responsible..."

"Looks like it's time I see Luthor so I can have a word with him… Darkseid's arrival needs a red carpet... And those two Avengers stuck over there are doing exactly what we thought they would do."

Doom was prepared for his interview with Eddie Brock of the Daily Globe. This press tour to sell the world on his SENTINEL program was just the first step. Now back to his 'prefect' facade, his holographic version of himself that hid the ugliness within, he was ready to sell the world he was their messiah…

He was the next Tony Stark.

Or the next Thanos…

Possibly even worse.

"Just go… and be back soon. We have work to do."

"Work? There's no work… heh… the fun is only beginning, my lady…"

As Doom left, the woman's face finally showed as the screen cleared as well, the AI like being's pseudo skin fading in and out… a blackened skull showing the true nature of her face. Her eye sockets lit up red as the computers around the area began to light up as well… powering up for its own interdimensional connection.

Death was a cosmic being… like Ultron or Vision, born from the stones… or perhaps she was something even more.

This was centuries in the making. Finding the perfect little Titan to begin a journey to crack the boundaries of two worlds. Thanos had a twisted idea but it didn't come from nowhere. A plan that labeled him a Madman to his own planet. Kill half the galaxy to save it… To implant a Titan with such potential a deadly message… to give him the idea of how to save the galaxy… to bring peace… someone needed to whisper the message into his ears since he was a child. To set in motion what Death wanted.

Two worlds… merged for her to finally finish what she had been dreaming for eons.

Thanos didn't fail…he was merely the opening act.

And he wasn't finished yet as far as Death was concerned.

"I miss you my dearest Thanos… I know you've missed me." Lady Death's skull broke a toothy grin. "We will be together again… soon to finish what you started my love."

\----

"Humans. They are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled. To challenge them is to court...Death."

―The Other to Thanos, The Avengers

\-----

A/N: In the comics, Death was the reason Thanos did everything because that was his love. Well in this story she returns... and is the reason things happen to force Thanos into his mad philosophy. Next chapter... Tony discovers what these 'Rifts' are that Ultron can travel through... and what exactly brought him to the DC universe. Doom is being his mischievous self and along side his "Ultron" (Death) preparing to give our heroes in both worlds more problems!


End file.
